dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooler's Revenge F
Cooler's Revenge F refers to an event in an alternate timeline where Frieza was never revived and Cooler arrived on earth in his place. The remnants of the Planet Trade Federation never gather earth's dragon balls or restore Frieza, instead opting to pledge their allegiance to Cooler instead. Prelude In this alternate timeline, Sorbet, leading the remnants of the PTF, is unwilling to risk losing the last of his forces hunting for earth's dragon balls. With King Cold and Frieza dead, Sorbet reluctantly decides to have his men search for Cooler, the estranged son of King Cold. An outcast who wasn't born with naturally high ki like his father and brother, Cooler was the more neglected son. He spent his time training, building up his own smaller subfaction of the PTF and selling planets to his brother and father. When Sorbet and his men find Cooler and his armored squadron, they pledge their allegiance to him. Tagoma questions Cooler, and Sorbet immediately chastises him. However, Cooler assures Sorbet that it isn't a problem, and he doesn't share the same temper or ego as his brother. Though indifferent to the prospect of taking over the PTF, Cooler agrees on the condition that he be allowed to find and kill Goku, thus avenging his family's honor. Cooler takes Sorbet and his forces to the Big Gete Star, introducing them to his Cyclopian Guard, a nearly infinite disposable robot army. Cooler takes Sorbet and his men aside and introduces them to Dore, Neiz and Salza. The soldiers are horrified when Cooler tells them that they will all have to fight his armored squadron, as he has no use for inferior warriors. Sorbet is excluded from this battle, as he is a tactician and not a warrior. The three members of Cooler's Armored Squadron battle the PTF's forces, massacring all but two of them, Tagoma and Shisami. Cooler, impressed that the two were able to survive where countless others weren't, declares that he will train them and induct them into his armored squadron, and they will invade earth. Invasion Months later, after vigorous and painful training, Cooler and his forces invade earth. He sends his Cyclopian Guard to attack West City, but curiously orders them not to kill anyone. When Sorbet questions this plan, Cooler reveals that he intends to bait the Z-fighters out into the open where can kill all of them, only making a serious attempt to conquer earth after they are all killed. The various Z-fighters quickly become aware of the attack and spring into action. With the exception of Goku and Vegeta, who are training with Whis. The Z-fighters manage to destroy the robots with ease, and chase them back to a secluded island spot when they retreat. There they find Cooler and his armored squadron waiting for them. He declares that he intends to have his men pick off earth's strongest warriors one by one until he is able to kill Goku. Each Z-fighter picks one enemy to battle, and the fight begins. Krillin battles and defeats Dore, Master Roshi defeats Neiz, Piccolo defeats Tagoma, Tien defeats Shisami and Gohan has a tense, furious battle with Salza. Halfway through the battle, a mysterious frog switches bodies with Salza and reveals himself to be Captain Ginyu. Cooler is unimpressed, not even knowing who the captain is, which annoys Ginyu. Jaco is also present, and comically ends up chasing Sorbet around, never catching him. Salza and Gohan fight to a stalemate until Gotenks joins the fight, managing to knock Salza into the side of a nearby mountain, presumably killing him. Goten and Trunks then unfuse, and Cooler recognizes Trunks as the person Sorbet described as having killed his brother. Cooler quickly deduces that the Trunks who killed his brother must have been a time traveler, but pays the situation little mind. Cooler vs Everyone With all of his minions defeated, the Z-fighters rush Cooler, who struggles to battle them all on his own. He is impressed that everyone is able to give him a challenge. Even when he changes into his final form, the group seems to be able to hold their own exceptionally well. Then, Cooler reveals he achieved the ultimate transformation of his people, and becomes Metal Cooler. He mocks his brother, joking that he probably would have colored himself gold if he learned this transformation. The fight begins again, only this time the Z-fighers are easily outmatched. All of them are defeated, and Cooler announces that he plans to execute all of them, starting with Gohan. He stomps on Gohan's neck. Just before he can deliver the killing blow, he's hit by an energy blast and is surprised to find Goku standing there. Cooler immediately turns his attention towards Goku, and the two fight. Cooler is briefly distracted by the presence of Beerus and Whis, who it is revealed Goku has been training with. Cooler recognizes the two as divine beings, but has no idea who they are. When Beerus reveals his identity, Cooler is initially shaken until Beerus assures him that he will not be joining the battle. Finale From this point forward, things happen almost identically to the main timeline, with Cooler simply replacing Frieza. Goku goes SSB, Sorbet his him with a ray gun, Vegeta arrives and soundly defeats Cooler, Cooler destroys the planet, and Whis rewinds time. However, in this timeline, Goku does not instantly kill Cooler upon returning, instead simply stopping him from destroying the earth. Vegeta and Goku combine their galick gun and kamehameha attacks into one power twin burst beam, which sends Cooler, Sorbet and the space ship hurtling towards the Big Gete Star and pushing all of them into the sun, destroying them once and for all. The ground, battered and bruised, has no energy left. They are shocked to see Ginyu (in Salza's body) emerge from the rubble and prepare to destroy the group. But Jaco uses the ray gun Sorbet previously used to kill him instantly, ending the confrontation immediately. From this point forward, the timeline continues as normal. Category:Fan Fiction